Conventionally, a camera, in particular a compact camera, is capable of taking clear pictures only when the object is at least approximately one meter away. Some of the cameras are equipped with a macro mode which allows a clear picture to be taken even when the object is as close as 60 cm away. However, the pictures which can be obtained by these cameras are often unsatisfactory because the surrounding objects which are located in front and behind the central objects cannot be properly focused. In particular, when the object has a three-dimensional shape, and has a depth, it was not possible to achieve a favorable focusing over the entire object. Furthermore, it has not been possible with the exception of certain specialized cameras to take a clear picture of an object which is at an extremely close range, for instance in the distance range of 10 to 30 cm.
The difficulty in overcoming these limitations may be attributed to the fact that the lens of the camera must travel over a large distance in order to cover such a close range as well as an infinitely far range. Incorporating the camera with a lens actuating mechanism capable of moving the lens over such a large distance in a normal camera has been considered impractical from both technical and commercial view points. Furthermore, the lenses of such cameras have not been able to provide a sufficient focal depth to allow a three-dimensional object to be photographed at an extremely close range. In the case of a compact camera, it is also essential that the user is not required to make any complicated adjustments.